1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure of the upper cover of telephone receiver, especially, to a receiver of a public telephone so that the upper cover thereof may be assembled on the receiver body quickly, and it may be pulled out with a force which is larger than a rated force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior telephone receiver, the two sides thereof are generally installed with microphone and trumpet, and an upper cover is screwedly engaged on the assembling portion of the receiver body, and an upper cover is screwedly engaged on the receiver body, wherein the upper cover will cause that the microphone and the trumpet is included within the receiver body in order to protect the microphone and the trumpet.
In order to avoid that the upper cover is destroyed manually so that the microphone and the trumpet therewithin are also destroyed. Therefore, when the upper cover is screwedly fixed on a predetermined position of the receiver body, conventionally, the screwed portion is fixed by adhersive or other high frequency method.
Although the adhersive or high frequency method may make sure that the upper cover will not been opened by an external force. However, if said microphone or trumpet are destroyed by accident, then it is needed to destroy the upper cover or the receiver body for repairing or updating the microphone and the trumpet.